1. Field
The following description relates to a navigation system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to provide path information allowing selection of a path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional navigation system receives information of a departure and a destination input by a user and detects and extracts data of a relevant path using satellites. The conventional navigation system generally extracts a shortest path or a fastest path from a departure location to a destination point. Because the conventional navigation system is limited to providing such path from the departure location to the destination point, there are limits to satisfy various demands of a user.